dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Dione/Overlord
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} STR by 35%. (6 sec Cooldown, caps at 1 stack). |activeskill1 = Blood Stigma ( /Melee) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflicts 3581% damage to an enemy, applying a 'Blood Mark', for 8.4 seconds. Dione deals 3x damage to those inflicted with the 'Blood Mark'. Also, enemies affected by 'Blood Mark', suffer 58% more PHY damage. 17 sec |activeskill2 = Bloody ( /Melee) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Increases Dione's damage by 62% and grants 502% damage for 10.6 seconds. All attacks on an enemy inflict a bleed debuff that is immune to dispel. The bleed debuff inflicts 492% damage for 9.3 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. 22.2 sec |activeskill3 = Inner Rage |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Increases ATK by 840%, ATK Speed by 27% and recovers 22% of damage inflicted upon the enemy as HP for 11.8 seconds. Immune to dispel. 32.3 sec |passive1 = Blood Rush |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Consumes 6% of Dione's Maximum HP with every attack and inflicts 5x its damage. Every 8th attack increases Dione's ATK by 250%, stacking up to 4 times. (Immune to dispel) |passive2 = Immortal Madness |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = When Dione's HP reaches 0, she becomes immune to dying for 7 seconds. Afterwards, recovers 30% of Dione's HP. Additionally, every 4th attack consumes 6% of her Maximum HP to inflict 940% damage to the entire enemy party. 48 sec |passive3 = Stopped Time |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase Dione's Attack Power by 200%. |passive4 = Recklessness |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increase Dione's Normal Attack damage by 700%, and when using 'Visceral Rage' all her attacks become critical hits. |passive5 = Pinnacle of Insanity |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increase the duration of 'Undying Madness' by 5 seconds, Normal Attack Power by 1700%, Attack Speed by 64% and makes Dione completely immune to all statuses. Also, when in this state, Dione's Normal Attacks remove the beneficial effects on enemies she attacks. At the end of the Madness, she will now regain 80% of her Maximum HP. |passive6 = Rage |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = 'Blood Frenzy' now can maintain up to 10 overlays. Additionally, 'Undying Madness' now applies a Bleeding debuff on the 4th Normal Attack. The bleeding debuff inflicts 734% damage per second for 13.4 seconds and can maintain up to 4 overlays. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Melee/SG. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = No damage type mentioned for this skill's damage aspect, however the damage is per definiton /Ranged. |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Dione |pt1 = The translated lore text from the release poster follows: I don't know who the strongest among the Titans is. The bravest say Dione. Every time she sheds blood, she grows stronger, for which she is called the Berserker of Titans. Originally, Dione was kind, but nobody knows what caused her to become the Goddess of Anger. However, where there is a battle, she must appear. Be careful, she is coming. }}